Dawn of Truth
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: A member of the Akatsuki, captured by Iwa nin, held hostage with his partner the stakes if he leaves. But then the previously-normal interrogation turned...darker... Torture/Rape DeiTobi/TobiDei/MadaDei hints/caring/friendship...ish.


_**Dawn of Truth**_

Summary: It was the first time such a thing had happened. A member of the Akatsuki, captured by Iwa nin, held hostage with his partner the stakes if he leaves. But then the previously-normal interrogation turned...darker. Given a choice between giving up information and giving up his partner's innocence, what will Deidara choose to do? Protect his partner...or protect the Akatsuki? Or...something completely different...? **Rape** **DeiTobi/DeiMada/MadaDei** post-Sasori death, pre-Hidan/Kakuzu death, manga-based

Pairings: Canon (including one-sided), although none will be important. Also, of course, there's DeiTobi/DeiMada/MadaDei...of a sorts. You'll see when you read. :)

Notes on Japanese: The only Japanese in this story are "baka" (idiot), "un" (a grunt-like sound Deidara makes, basically "hmm" or "yeah"), and "teme" (bastard) and the suffixes "senpai" (mentor), "kohai" (protégé), "-chan" (used most often for young children and girls), and "chibi" (small). If I used any others, let me know and I'll add them in.

Disclaimer: As disappointing as the whole thing is, I don't own Naruto. This is my first time writing an interrogation as well as my first time writing a rape scene. Let me know how it is?

**Destruction of Innocence**

To be perfectly honest, Deidara had no idea how, exactly, he had ended up in this position. He supposed it had started when Leader-sama, in his _infinite_ **wisdom**, had decided Deidara deserved to go on a mission near Iwa—in a village where he wasn't respected despite being in the most dangerous and notorious criminal sect in the world save Otogakure. Of course, Deidara had tried to point this out, but the decision was made and Deidara was forced to go, dragging Tobi along for the ride.

Actually, it might have been Tobi's fault. The man-child (because, honestly, that was all Deidara could come up with for a reason he acted the way he did) was shouting to the heavens about how excited he was Deidara had promised to teach him how to sculpt with clay—TO SHUT THE KID UP IN THE FIRST PLACE, Deidara wanted to add—when a Genjutsu surrounded them. Deidara, of course, half-saw through it, but before he could completely dispel the jutsu a pressure point had been jabbed and he'd fallen unconscious.

So, yes, this whole thing was Tobi's fault. _Stupid idiot,_ Deidara thought without venom as he received another kick to the stomach, flinching because he was past the point of being able to fake nonchalance to the abuse. Honestly, his real thoughts were mostly consumed with worry for his seemingly-young partner, but it felt more natural to insult rather than fully worry. So Deidara did.

"So, feel ready to talk?" one of the Iwa interrogators demanded in a way that sounded cliché, in Deidara's opinion. The blond himself bared his partially-kicked-out teeth in a blood-covered grin.

"No-fuckin'-way," he said with false glee at the thought. Honestly, he wasn't gleeful in the least; he was cold, tired, hungry, and holy _shit_ he just wanted to break out, find Tobi, and get _out of this shithole!_; but there was no way he was going to show that. Bad enough he couldn't stop himself from hissing in pain every time he breathed...

Another of the Iwa interrogators, the head-honcho Deidara believed, seemed to stare for a long moment before a slight, dangerous smirk twisted the corners of his scarred lips.

"Looks like this method isn't working," he said casually, causing the other two in the room to glance at him with incredulous looks. Only Deidara didn't immediately jump to the conclusion the man was giving up, his grey-blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Correct suspicion, he found when that smirk widened and the scarred leader went on. "Maybe we should bring _him_ in."

Deidara wasn't quite sure who "_he_" was, but his stomach twisted uncomfortably even as he, himself, grinned even more. He hoped he looked as unhinged as he wanted, and it seemed so, since the one female inched away just slightly from him. The next mouthful of blood was spat in her direction for emphasis and Deidara relished the look of disgust she gained.

The other male interrogator nodded in understanding with his own unholy glee visible in his features before he slipped out of the room. The leader gazed at Deidara again.

"One last chance to spill before we put you through the ringer, kid," he said. Deidara laughed hoarsely at the very thought.

"'M'not tellin' ya people shiht, yeah," he managed to say in a raspy tone, his words more strained since he didn't enunciate as clearly as before. The leader smirked again, and it was a smirk Deidara had previously seen on Hidan—right before the Jashinist made his next sacrifice.

"Have it your way."

A nod at the woman and Deidara was hauled to his feet, which he purposely dragged as he was slammed back into a chair and bound to it with chakra strings from the woman. A sense of nostalgia ran through Deidara at the action—how many times had Sasori no Danna done this to get his point across?—but the nostalgia turned cold and withered into death when the door slammed open and _he_ arrived.

But holy shit, it was _not_ at ALL what Deidara had expected.

"D-Deidara-s-s-senpai?" Tobi stammered out as he was shoved into the room. The boy, stark naked except his for-whatever-reason-in-place mask and a set of black silk boxers that were presumably his own held over his nether regions, stumbled from the shove and ended up on the floor, giving Deidara a full view of a heavily-lashed and bleeding back. It was a shock to see the normally carefree man so...bloody...broken, maybe, or at least close to it, judging by the horrible tremors wracking Tobi's body.

And the _scars_. Holy fucking hell, Deidara had no _idea_ how someone could have _so many SCARS_ and still be alive to tell the tale! Deep ones were obvious under the newfound lash wounds and the blood oozing from them, with lighter ones crisscrossing over those, much more faded and barely visible but still starkly _there_. All over Tobi's arms were thick scars that reminded Deidara blearily of Kakuzu's if his stitches weren't there, making it look like those arms were cut off multiple times in not-so-pretty ways and then slammed back into place, each one a crooked reminder of past deeds.

If Deidara had ever wondered why Tobi was in the Akatsuki before, he sure as hell had his answer. It took a strong and mentally stable shinobi to survive that many horrid and presumably deadly wounds and still live in a reasonably fit state.

"Tobi?" asked Deidara in a skeptical voice that barely hid his concern, staring openly at the other ninja. Tobi flinched as if hit, but before he could respond, he cried out as the leader grabbed him by his hair and yanked backwards.

"Well, here he is," the less-scarred-than-poor-Tobi man conversationally said, smiling as if he was talking with a good friend about a past joke. "Battered, but not broken...yet." He put on a thoughtful look, pulling further on Tobi's hair to force the man's head back and gazing at the mask with an almost scholarly interest. "Seems that he has been interrogated before, hmm? Quite a few wounds you have there, Akatsuki-chan. Tell me, how many were self-inflicted?"

Tobi whimpered slightly, but didn't respond. The leader was undeterred by this and pressed on.

"So, Bakudan no Katsu Deidara, I think you'd like to know what's happened to your presumed partner thus far in his own interrogation." The Iwa nin was still speaking casually, but there was a sinister edge to his tone as he continued. "He's tried to escape nearly ten times as of now—quite the interesting jutsu he's been using as well; it's almost like he's teleporting—but our chakra-sucking seals have prevented him from getting far. We gave him two lashings with a cat'o'nine-tails for each of those attempts, which means twenty, but since a cat'o'nine-tails has literally nine separate parts, it's more like one hundred eighty. Amazing he's still coherent after that, isn't it, Deidara-chibi?"

"He's stronger than you think, un," Deidara said slowly and stiffly. He could sense the eyes of not only the other two interrogators, but also Tobi himself upon him, but his gaze didn't waver from the lead nin's suddenly smirking one. There was a dark and menacing chuckle from the leader that made goosebumps rise upon Deidara's arms and back.

"Yes, he's strong, indeed, to survive this, Dei-da-ra-chan," the man practically purred. Disgust filled Deidara and turned into dread with the lead interrogator's next words: "But is he strong enough to survive as his darling 'Senpai', the one he was saying he would never betray each and every time we brought down the whip, is the one causing his injuries?"

A blind rage filled Deidara in an instant and he shouted out his response to such a claim. "LIE'K FUHCKIN' HELL, YA SICK BASH'TAHRD!"

And then Deidara paled slightly upon realizing he'd just dropped his holier-than-thou attitude, once more feeling the eyes of the other three in the room upon him. A spark of triumph lit to the leader's dangerous gaze.

"Oho," was the man's simple response. Without any sort of warning, Tobi was suddenly thrown halfway across the room, face ending up buried in Deidara's lap. Frantic concern lit up two blue orbs as Tobi moaned slightly before raising his head, an eye gleaming just out of sight behind the gaudy orange mask.

"Seems we've finally found your weakness," drawled the leader, a sickening smirk in place. He casually strode over, the eyes of his two subordinates resting upon him, and suddenly he turned toward the female that still held Deidara bound upon the chair. A sense of dread appeared within the blond when a single word was spoken to her.

"Pants."

Without anything more than a brief flash of disgust, a chakra string suddenly latched itself to Deidara's pants and pulled, tearing them harshly and leaving Tobi's chin resting on suddenly bare legs. The blond felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold when he realized what was about to happen, and he could tell Tobi knew as well, since the raven-haired partner tried to jerk away. But another chakra string attached itself to his body, preventing him from moving too much.

"Boxers," the leader said simply, eyes gleaming. There was a moment of hesitation before Deidara's boxers were gone, as well, leaving a limp member lying just inches away from Tobi's mask.

"Now," the leader quietly intoned, leaning forward so his head was just above Tobi's, "let's see what, exactly, you look like behind this mask."

Tobi stiffened before he started struggling again, low, keening noises escaping his throat. The leader just laughed at the failed attempts to escape as more chakra strings surrounded Tobi, a large hand reaching forward and ripping the mask away.

It was like watching Kakuzu completely flip out. Deidara knew he should look away, but the situation was too far along to allow him to do so by the time he had the ability. He could only stare as Tobi's face was finally revealed, long, aristocratic features and faint lines of stress below the eyes, a few faint scars along the right side of the man's face. And those features, despite being slightly mangled, were unmistakably

"Uchiha?" whispered Deidara, unable to stop the stabbing he felt in his brain. Tobi gave him a pathetic look, large eyes so dark a brown they were practically black boring into his own storm-blue ones, but if Deidara wanted to comment further he was unable to; Tobi's chin was roughly grabbed by the leader and his face yanked towards him, although deep brown eyes were still trained on Deidara and not the man.

"What a pretty face," the Iwa nin mused. A sick smirk twisted his own, uglier features. "Too bad it's going to be destroyed."

Deidara's eyes finally snapped away from Tobi's, flashing with the promise of the _leader's_ destruction. "Leave'm alohne, yeah! He knows noth'hin'!"

Tobi could only stare with wider, disbelieving eyes at Deidara, but the blond studiously ignored him as the leader chuckled again.

"That's perfectly fine," the elder shinobi mused quietly, grip so tight Deidara could see the bruises forming under his fingers. The red coating his vision became darker and he snarled silently. "We're much more interested in what you have to say, traitor. Tell us what we want to know. One last chance."

"Ya said thaht lahst time, 'n' my ans'r—" Deidara began, gaze darting towards Tobi for an instant before looking back, "—'s still FUCK. NO."

"Senpai," whispered Tobi, sounding half-awed and half-afraid. Deidara studiously ignored the man, although his hand twitched in Tobi's direction of its own accord; a glance at the slightly bloody appendage revealed a mouth-hand smiling lazily at the ravenette, tongue lolling out as if Deidara was completely at ease. It made Tobi's lips lift slightly and assurance alight to his eyes.

"I had hoped you would say that," the leader said smugly. He abruptly let go of Tobi, but then promptly shoved the man's face half on top of Deidara's member, making it twitch despite Deidara's open disgust at the action. "Now, suck."

Tobi, wide-eyed, looked up at Deidara's suddenly snarling face (directed at the leader and not Tobi), then looked at the leader. "B-but...I..."

The leader cut off the stammered sentence. "Suck, I said. Unless you want us to damage your darling _Senpai_ further!"

Near-black eyes darted instantly to Deidara's face and took in the kunai scratches, the bruises, the blood dripping steadily down from the mouth, the cuts and bruises down the exposed chest and stomach...Tobi swallowed slowly, then returned his gaze to Deidara's eyes, which showed the slightest hints of concern.

A beat passed, and then Deidara realized what was happening:

Tobi was asking for permission to do what the man asked, to spare his SENPAI—not _himself_, his SENPAI—pain.

After a moment of hesitation on his own part, Deidara's eyes became steely and he nodded.

Tobi nodded shakily back before apparently taking up his courage, turning his gaze to Deidara's still-limp member. Deidara was only mildly concerned—he was large for his height, but only on the upper edges of average if he were compared to the rest of the male population—but still watched with silently apologizing eyes as Tobi slowly, tentatively licked him. Deidara twitched in response.

"It's all right, Tobi," he breathed in a voice too quiet for the retreated leader to hear, but loud enough for Tobi to, black eyes darting up to him again as Tobi once more hesitated. "Just...pretend there's no one else here, yeah? Imagine...imagine you're gay and I'm some handsome devil you managed to score after a night at the club that you took home to—"

Deidara was cut off by a strangled moan despite himself when Tobi suddenly swallowed him whole. And holy _shit_, his partner was more experienced than he thought! Clearly Tobi was gay or at least practiced the art one or ten times, because there was almost no hesitation in the movements other than what was to be expected from performing under pressure and two sets of eyes (the subordinates of the leader were looking away in disgust), and even then it was nearly flawless. Deidara closed his eyes and imagined it really was just the two of them, that Tobi was doing this without any sort of pressure, that the slightly-too-heavy breathing of his partner more had to do with lust than the danger of Deidara being injured, that Tobi was receiving pleasure in return rather than just Deidara...

"That's enough, I believe," the leader said in a slightly breathless voice. Deidara glared daggers at him when he saw the bulge in the man's pants, but Tobi just slowly pulled his mouth off of Deidara's now-fully-erect cock before cautiously glancing over his shoulder. The leader inched his way forward again and dragged Tobi to his feet by his hair (Deidara growled dangerously), an almost comical position since Tobi was definitely taller but not-comical because _Tobi_ was being _injured_, dammit!

"Now, tell me," whispered the leader, lust shining in his eyes. "What are the chances...that you, with all your scars, have never been fucked...?"

Tobi's eyes went impossibly wide and he let out a whimpering cry that caused Deidara's vision to bleed red. "I fuckin' dare you," the blond growled dangerously, gaze smoldering with rage and the promise of injury. The leader's smirk returned and he wordlessly ripped away the boxers Tobi had still been loosely gripping in front of his own member, which Deidara gave a cursory glance at only to stop and stare. Because, fucking Kami, that was _not_ an average size!

As soon as Deidara realized he was silently thanking every god he knew of (except Jashin) the positions weren't switched, he snarled at himself. Seriously, here was Tobi, innocent Tobi, about to be _raped_ by his trusted _Senpai_, and Deidara was thankful "the positions weren't switched"! The bomber felt disgusted with himself and resolutely turned that rage towards the man who was now starting to shove a clearly-panicked Tobi towards Deidara.

"Ready?" queried the leader before he gestured towards the woman interrogator—right, because this was an interrogation, Deidara dimly remembered through his burning hatred and anger—who glared at the leader before carefully lifting Tobi into the air. The raven-haired boy began thrashing, crying out for them to stop, begging, "Senpai, please! _Do something_!" in a highly panicked voice, but Deidara could only stare in sorrow and still-simmering rage at his partner.

"I'm sorry, Tobi," Deidara whispered just before the chakra strings were slamming the boy down. The blond hissed and Tobi went suddenly still and stiff as Deidara's dick entered Tobi's unprepared passage, causing both of them pain, then Tobi cried out.

Deidara's blood turned cold.

"Move," hissed the leader, staring at the spot where the two partners were connected. Deidara's gaze remained on Tobi's face, the boy's eyes suddenly shielded by his hair.

"I'm sorry," Deidara repeated, his frustration leaking through his voice. "Tobi, look, just...try to relax, yeah? It'll be har—er, I mean, it'll be troublesome—but you have to try. So this hurts less. Okay?"

Tobi didn't raise his head, but Deidara could feel as his kohai's body slowly relaxed as commanded, causing both of them some relief. "Okay," Deidara quietly went on, keeping his grey-blue eyes trained on the one he was currently raping (Deidara barely swallowed the bile rising in his throat, if only because it would get all over Tobi in the position they were in), "okay. Good. Now, move slowly, un. It's gonna hurt, but if you move slowly, it'll hurt less, yeah?"

There was a moment's pause before Tobi did as commanded, slowly raising himself with his hands braced on the wood next to Deidara's own. But then he merely dropped himself, body shuddering in obvious disgust, which made Deidara flinch slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice asked if he were _really_ that bad, but that voice was beaten mercilessly as Deidara reminded it that this was him raping his partner. It didn't matter about Tobi's feelings towards him right now; what mattered was getting the hell out of here and getting their still-weeping wounds attention, not to mention the mental help poor Tobi was going to need after an experience such as this.

"Good, Tobi, un. You're doing...fine. Just, pretend it's just us again. If we don't pretend like we're liking it, this sick fucker's gonna get bored and force us to do something maybe worse, yeah. Move down slowly, and, ah, angle yourself so that it's less painful, okay?"

Tobi paused again before he slowly did as asked, tensing as his g-spot was presumably touched before relaxing once more, this time even more than before. Deidara couldn't help the relieved quirk of his lips when it became obvious Tobi was following his instructions, preventing the poor boy more pain. Not only that, but it was obvious the movements were getting easier, most likely because of the blood that resulted from something large being shoved a place it didn't need to be without any sort of preparation.

A sucked-in breath distracted Deidara from his relief and he glanced up at Tobi's face, but his eyes were still blocked by his hair. It was only after glancing over his kohai's body that he realized what the cause for distress was.

"It's okay, yeah," whispered Deidara, moving one of his hands so that his long, calloused fingers were resting over Tobi's. "It's natural y'know. I know you don't want this, un. Just keep goin' like this; I'm more worried about causin' you pain than what your body does, okay?"

Tobi moved his head forward just slightly, then began moving again, his own previously-limp cock slowly becoming more and more aroused. The movements were much more natural than before, and Deidara sucked in a breath when he felt heat pooling in his stomach. A plan was quickly forming in the back of his mind, involving the chakra movements that would result from the coming orgasm and Tobi's ability to channel it.

"Tobi. Tobi, I've got a plan, un." Tobi moved his head again, this time to the side as if he were a dog listening to a new noise, and Deidara quickly went on. "That teleporting jutsu they were talking about earlier...can you really do that?"

"Yeah," whispered Tobi back, his voice slightly deeper than Deidara thought was normal. But he didn't dwell on that much considering the situation and hurriedly went on to outline his plan.

"I don't know if you know this, yeah, but when an, ah, orgasm happens, chakra gets shoved out of the body of the one and into his partner. Do you think you'd be able to take that chakra and channel it into your techniques? I know you're weak right now from the chakra-sucking tags they kept stickin' on us, but do you think using my chakra would be enough to get us out of here, un?"

There was a pause, and Deidara could feel his rising climax that hurried the situation, but he didn't want to chance rushing Tobi and then having his plans falling around them. It was just in time that Tobi whispered, "Yeah," again, and moments later Deidara cried out as he came, shoving more chakra than normal into the resulting rush. He was barely starting to spill his seed into Tobi when the boy suddenly grabbed both of his hands in a gentle, but firm grip, and then the air around him seemed to press in; Deidara heard the leader crying out his own orgasm as he felt himself being sucked away, into a space where he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe

"it's okay, Senpai," Tobi's too-deep whisper surrounded him, "we're almost out,"

and then they were.

**-END-**

MKL's Post-Production Notes (4-7-12): Wow, been a while since I looked at this...it was originally written almost two years ago now, originally planned to be the start of a long DeiTobi/TobiDei/MadaDei story I had in my mind, but like many potential full stories I write I didn't get far after the first chapter. I figured this was decent enough to be a stand-alone. Tobi in this version is basically the split-personality of Madara, an actual other consciousness he switches to and cares for. It would have been further explored in future chapters, but you'll just have to do with this one-sentence explaination for now/ever. Remember to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
